Realms
Realms are strange, mystical parallel universes that make up the Filthy Frank Omniverse. While having similar characteristics throughout each of them, Realms are vastly different from each other in terms of shape, size, and population. The only way to go to a Realm other than your own is to either: * Have the power to teleport between different Realms * Have a device which can take you to different Realms * Find a natural passageway to another Realm Of course, finding or having these is not an easy task. List of RealmsCategory:RealmsCategory:Locations Realm 000 (Ground Zero) Contains the Ricefields. Exists at the edge of the Omniverse. Realm 00000 Contains the Vegan Protection Chamber, similar to the Weeaboo Protection Chamber in Realm 900. Fake Frank visits it before it is taken over by SunCorp. Realm iii Home to the Shaman, and inhabited by people who speak Mandarin Chinese. Realm 6 Split up into multiple dimensions. Contains parts of Florida, as well as the entirety of Pakistan and two Africas. Realm 6.2 (Nairobi Desert) The Realm where Frank and his friends live. They defend it against the evil forces which intend to destroy the only good left in the universe. Most of Earth is located in this realm. It is incorrectly known as Realm iii in "PINK GUY: THE PROPHECY" Chloroplast 7 (Negi Land) Home of Veggie Cunt. Not much is known about this Realm, but it's assumed it's filled with roots and vegetables. The Mr. Negi family may have originated here. Realm 9.12 (Virgin Realm) Home of Weeaboo Jones. Nothing else is known. Monoxide 12 Contains the Battlegrounds, the hideout of Chin-Chin. It is seen as an area mostly underneath an urban bridge covered in graffiti, which appeals to Pookie. Realm 69 (Anime City) A dangerous and volatile place filled with weeaboos and animespawns. Realm 88 (Aqua Centauri) Privately owned by SunCorp. Frank and Salamander Man resided here while hiding from the peace^lords. Pangea 308.62 Home to an abandoned city. After Chromosome Kid escaped and Frank could no longer use him to generate food, he sent Safari Man here to retrieve some butter. Dade used to live here. Realm 305 (Hood Realm) Made up of city slums and alleyways. Fake Frank can occasionally be seen here, gambling with some of his kokujin friends. The Gatekeeper came here to retrieve Frank after an absence of videos. In LOSER READS HATER COMMENTS 4, it's noted as 6 million chromosomes. Whether that is the age of the Realm or the date is unclear. Realm 338 (OUTBACK DIMENSION) A rough, hostile, dry Dimension. Home of Anything4Views. The common hunting grounds for Bounty Hunter Frank and his cloak-wearing goons. Realm 492.8888 (Luxury Realm) A Realm full of cheap deals and coupons. The department store of the Omniverse. Realm 900 Home of the Weeaboo Protection Chamber. This Realm was abandoned, which is why the Weeaboo Protection Chamber was built there - to minimize casualties. Realm 3009 (Neo-Pakistan) A strange, dystopian version of Pakistan, being even worse than it already was. Home of the infamous medical genius, Dr. Sack. East Vegetation 6 A lush forested area with only seven inhabitants. Known to have Green Cunt as a temporary inhabitant. Realm 888 (The Root Farm) Given that it is Mr. Negi V's realm of origin, it's safe to say that leeks are the "root" in question. Outside of that, nothing else is known. Fukushima Home of Hazmat Beast. Chances are, this Realm is highly radioactive, named after the Fukushima Power Plant that was destroyed and leaked in 2011. Nothing else is known. Ratchet Realm A Realm in which many inhabitants are "ratchet". It's said to be a place of violence, where everyone says "bruh" but apparently does not know how to save pictures. Rumour has it that its citizens wear nothing but Yankee snap backs and precious Timbs. Nothing else is known. Realm Barron-44 A temperate, vegetation-rich realm with a city on the outskirts. Inhabited by the Tap Brothers. Realm 9.444 OMN-6 (190624) A realm where Chin-Chin escaped to after cursing Pink Guy and killing Safari Man. Real Frank appeared through a portal to this realm with a 40 and a blunt and battled Chin-Chin after this incident. (In the video FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN) Realm 90 (Grasslands) A wide savannah-like realm filled mostly with grasses and trees. In the events of FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN, Fake Frank set off on a journey starting in Realm 90 to assassinate the real Frank. It is also where the United Realms are settled. It is the first realm where The Airfield's location is disputed. Realm 1197(Pink Guy HQ) An urban realm where it appears Pink Guy has set up a home with a dog named Derek. He has his Time Machine/Car there that is recognizable from the Pink Season album. The population and state of the realm is unknown at this time Shadow Realm (Sub-realm) The highly ominous but frequently mentioned shadow realm was finally revealed in FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN. Home of the condemned, Chin Chin curses Pink Guy there, driving him nearly insane. This realm appears to not be an actual physical realm, but either a complete manifestation of the traveler's worst fears and nightmares, or a metaphysical area available to all subconsciousnesses, but warps itself differently based on who enters it. The condemned are men with cloth covering their entire face with fire coming from their hands who do not die, who walk slowly to who they encounter by psychologically breaking them down until those who enter the shadow realm eventually join them, such as when they told Pink Guy that "there is no Francis of the Filthy, Francis of the Filth died many years ago." Afterlife Also known as'' The Afterlife'' is the realm where the souls of entities from the omniverse happen to after they die, it is an unique realm in the fact that it is unreachable by the means which are usually used for travel between realms, such as portal or teleportation, and can only be reached by dying, either through natural causes, such as a disease, or intentionally taking ones own life in order to go there. It is however, possible to exit the realm by conventional methods, though doing so requires an immense amount of chromosomes and is presumably not a viable option to most of its denizens, meaning that entities who are not powerful enough to perform the reincarnation jutsu themselves can only leave by being taken away by a stronger being. Interestingly, it seems as though the realm has the unique effect of healing all wounds upon the bodies of those who visit, Frank (who had shot himself through the mouth with a pistol in order to visit) had no exit wound or bleeding and the effect was kept when he left, and Dade's terminal disease was completely cured. One problem on this explanation is that Frank and Dade went to the Bald Chocolate Afterlife instead, as Dade is obviously a bald chocolate man. It's unknown if this realm is the only one which attracts the souls of deceased entities along with the Bald Chocolate Afterlife and the Chinese Heaven, as the Shadow Realm has been implied to have similar effects. Bald Chocolate Afterlife Similar to the Afterlife, except this is where deceased bald chocolate men go. It cannot be explained on how Frank actually ended up here after killing himself, as he's not a bald chocolate man, but a human, and so humans are known to go in the Afterlife after death. Few objects have been found here such as a Healing PTSD DVD case and a pack of fruit snacks. Realm 000 A realm similar to the Grasslands. Pink Guy may have ventured here in his free time. This is the second realm where the airfield's location is disputed. Realm -000 (The Darkness) A realm where Chin-Chin keeps The Condemned captive. Pink Guy may have ventured here in search of Frank. This realm is similar to the Shadow Realm, except it now has a dark forest that becomes fully visible with a full moon. Realm 2188c. A forest-like realm, where Pink Guy sometimes explore in his free time. Realm 692.8888 Another realm similar to the Grasslands. It is home of Captain Falcon. A third realm where the airfield's location is disputed. Unknown Realm Contains Chin-Chin's Chromosome Growth Chamber. Pink Guy and Captain Falcon were kidnapped and kept prisoners by the Dark Lord himself in this room until Captain Falcon punches him with his Falcon Punch, freeing both him and his boyfriend. Chinese Heaven Similar to the Afterlife, except this is where deceased Chinese people go. It is home of Mao Zedong.